Here By Me
by kat-renae
Summary: Sasuke talks about his past mistakes to a stranger.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Here By Me-3 Doors Down.**

* * *

-

In the small dark cave you could only make out two things. A shadowy silhouette being produce from the slight ray of moonlight making it's way to the back of the cave and a very faint, but still living, heartbeat. From the looks of things, this diminutive cavern has been a home to somebody for quiet some time. How any one could live in such a place only God knew, but that's not what mattered at the moment. There were only two choices, take him back to camp and risk them both dying along the way or stay here and hope no one finds them before he is healed. This person in the cave was _dying_ that much was certain.

-

* * *

"_I hope you're doing fine out there without me…"_

Everything was so blurry at the moment. He could feel warmth, something that's been missing in his life for a long time. As he tried once more to open his eyes pain stuck the back of his head. He waited for a bit to try again but failed. It felt like a thousand needles were poking the back of his eyes every time he attempted to even open them.

"'_Cause I'm not doing so good without you."_

As he shifted his body to get more comfortable he noticed he wasn't alone. How anyone found his hiding spot he wasn't sure. The only way to find it is if you were _actually _trying and he didn't know anyone who would want to look for him, that he was certain. He wanted to open his eyes to see who was disturbing his home but he didn't have any reason to bring himself any more pain than he already was in. He cleared his throat to speak to the stranger but found it rather difficult. He hadn't spoken to another person in so long the thought of it even felt unfamiliar.

"_The things I thought you'd never know about me…"_

Finally words started to form on his lips. His voice was barely a whisper but it was something none-the-less. He asked the usually, 'who are you?' 'what happened?' but got no response. He didn't care though. He was in too much pain to care. He figured he didn't know this person and this person didn't know him, or else they would have said something, so he decided to talk. Actually talk.

He'd always been scared to open up to anyone which is why he is where he is. He started talking about his past mistakes. Things that he could never take back and be forgiven for. He talked of a his teammates but never said any names. One teammate he spoke about more than the other.

"I never thought I'd think about her after I left. Honestly, I was bound and set on revenge and nothing else. There are things about me that I wish for her to never find out."

"_Were the things I guess you always understood."_

"She knew I wanted nothing more than to kill my brother. And yet she still hung around? Maybe she knew this whole time but didn't care that I couldn't _return_ her feelings. Is that possible? Do you think that?"

If anyone were to walk in the cave at this moment, they would have thought Sasuke had gone crazy. For one thing, he was talking, another thing was that he was talking to someone who wouldn't even tell him their name. He didn't care though. It felt good to get all of this off his chest. That had been where most of his pain came from.

"_So how could I have been so blind for all these years?"_

" She always said that she loves me but never to my face. She always was fighting over me with that other girl but I never took it seriously. I always thought she was just a 'fan' girl but maybe I was wrong. A fan girl wouldn't have tried to stop me after I threatened them. But she did. Was I really that stupid? Why didn't I take her seriously?"

"_I guess I only see the truth through all this fear of living without you."_

"And now look at me, I'm going to die in a cave with a stranger. I'll never see her again. I wont be able to apologize for all the shit I've put her through. So now what do I do?"

_"And everything I have in this world, And all that I'll ever be, It could all fall down around me, Just as long as I have you right here by me."_

It was silent. Sasuke stopped talking and you could only hear the wood cracking under the fire. Sasuke felt something wet drip on his face. He could have sworn the rain never got in here. He attempted to open his eyes one last time and found that the pain was gone. He slowly turned his head to see who this stranger, that probably healed him, was. His eyes got big and his mouth hung slightly open. Right here before his very eyes was Sakura. His Sakura! The very girl that he'd been talking about for over an hour. He wanted to be angry but just couldn't find it in him.

"Is it all true?" She spoke in a faint whisper on the verge of tears.

"_I can't take another day without you…"_

"Hn." It was all he could say at the moment. He was still in shock. For years he had wanted to tell her but didn't know how and now he was pretty much forced to.

_'"Cause, baby, I could never make it on my own."_

"Then why are you just sitting there?" She cried out.

"_I've been waiting so long just to hold you…"_

When Sasuke heard those words he acted in instinct. Slowly he turned his body towards her and captured her body in his. He slipped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"_And to be back in your arms where I belong."_

She pressed her body closer to him. She had been waiting so long for this and in that mere hour it about drove her insane to stay quiet. It was worth it though. The look of shock on the Uchiha's face was priceless. She didn't care about the past anymore. All that mattered was what was happening now.

"_I'm sorry I can't always find the words to say…"_

"Sakura…I," was all he could say before she placed her lips on his and he was lost.

"_But everything I've ever known gets swept away,"_

He pulled back from her only for a second so he could say what he has been wanting-no-needing to say. "Sakura, I've missed you….I-I need you."

"_Inside of your love."_

"I've missed you too. Don't ever leave me again." She said with a pout on her face, a look that drove Sasuke wild inside. "Promise." He mumbled out as he took her lips in a passionate kiss that held both of their emotions so closely.

_"And everything I have in this world, All that I'll ever be, It could all fall down around me, Just as long as I have you right here by me."_

He moved from her lips to her jaw line and slowly made his way to the crook of her neck. She stopped him suddenly and he almost whimpered. She smiled at him before she started taking off her shirt. He stopped her before she could take off anything else. He was in no hurry. He'd been waiting for this for a long time, there was no way he was going to rush things. She frowned for a second until she realized what he was doing. She kissing him slowly and let him run the show.

_"As the days roll on I see, Time is standing still for me, When you're not here, I'm sorry I can't always find the words to say, Everything I've ever known gets swept away, Inside of your love."_

He possessively wrapped his arm around her stomach as they laid close to the fire. He never could have dreamed that it would have happened this way, but it did. He was happy, she had been the one to heal him in so many ways. It was decided that he would come back home with her. He was ready to take a different path in life, so long as he was with her.

_"And everything I have in this world, And all that I'll ever be, It could all fall down around me, Just as long as I have you right here by me."_

-

-

-

* * *

**There you have it. My first song fic and one-shot, all in one! Haha. If it was really bad just tell me and I'll never do a song fic ever again. This was just an experiment. R&R! Happy Reading! ^^**


End file.
